Manannan's Seawolves
Manannan's Seawolves is a crew currently sailing on the Meridian Ocean, flying the flag of Magh Tuireadh. Our crew has a long history, forged of strangers becoming the tightest of friends in bonds that have held out far beyond the oceans waves. We've risen, we've fallen, we've come back again, one turn after another, but no rise was as great as our first. Our loyalties were strong and fast to the blue oceans, but as the game turned it's head from those ancient waters, we recognized that in order to flourish back to the times we knew on them, we had to set sail for stranger tides. It was this desire, a desire to grow strong again and have times to rival those of the days of Midnight, that led us to the green waters of Meridian. The verdant waters have not led us astray, we are growing strong and fast, and carrying our admittedly odd ways with us. The Magh Tuireadhan Way Our goals are simple, to be the best pirates on the ocean. But by that we may not mean what others mean, we take pride in hand training our pirates. We get to know them, bring them in, there are no strangers in our Crew or Flag, no matter how large we grow. We make sure that we know that wherever they sail, reports of behavior unbefitting a member of our Flag come back to us. The old crimes against piracy are held in high regard here, and we do not tolerate our members violating them. To that end, Magh Tuireadhan pirates will be amongst the most reliable ye can have on board, they'll go where asked, when they're asked, regardless of how quickly you have them cycling stations. We don't care one whit for stats, for your skill at the puzzle isn't clearly reflected when you go where needed. With a Magh Tuireadhan pirate on yer vessel, ye'll know they'll stand you out for at least three battles or to port, they won't laze on ship, and won't leave without tellin' ye first. If any o'this fails t'hold true, contact the Captain or one of his Senior Officers. We are also salty sea dogs, our manners be piratey, our speech be piratey, and our humors much the same. We tend towards raunch and debauchery, laughter and off-color jokes, in short, we are not a family show. We work together, for the Crew, for the Flag. All our eyes are turned to that singular purpose, and it's our bonds as a Crew that see it never becomes a chore. To that end we won't hire just any jobber what comes along, and have turned away some of the most skilled pirates in the ocean in our time. Yer stats mean not one whit to us, it's yer attitude and ability t' fit in with our odd group that'll get ye in the door. Roleplay The members of the Flag of Magh Tuireadh, and by extension the Seawolves, have always had a strong foundation in Roleplay. Using a combination of the lore of the oceans and our special twist on it, the members of this Flag continue a lively air of piracy both on these oceans, and our forum. We accept anyone who wishes t'join in on this, ye just need t'sign up with a properly piratey name. (Names like Rocketboy/Soccermom/etc, anything containing an anachronism will be rejected). The background information is all provided there, and the subject matter of the stories told run that gamut from playful pirate banter in pubs to violent bloodshed on the open seas, to things of a far more bawdy nature. So if ye take a mind to, come join in the fun, on the seas, on the forum, or both! Promotions Ahhh... But once yer in the door, then what? That's when the fun begins. Our promotions take time, and effort on the part o'the pirate. In our goal t'make some o'the best pirates on the ocean, we have certain requirements that have precious little t'do with the rest o'the oceans. * Seaman: We pick you mate, it's the rare petitioner indeed that gets invited to the crew. Sail with us, show us yer pure salt pirate, and we'll likely invite you. * Midshipman: One of each Duty puzzle station at Broad, a continuing show of being made of 'Flag Stuff', and completion of a written 50 question exam on the games mechanics, functions, and activities. (Not including those that involve operating a vessel, bosuning, or running a pillage) and have the support of one member of a Lieutenant or above. * Bosun: A mid-rank between Midshipman and Ensign, does not involve any kind of in-game promotion, but it's a necessary step on the path to Ensign. This rank involves a completion of the Bosuning practical. Bosuning successfully on a regular pillage. Successful bosuning is determined by the OiC. As well as completion of the Bosuning written exam. *Ensign: Have completed the Bosun mid-rank, caught the eye of a Lieutenant or above, and have expressed desire to achieve this rank. Activity is also considered in this, if you aren't on often enough to be regularly running or participating in voyages, this rank isn't going to be open to you. Additionally, participation on the Crews forum is taken into account. You are aspiring to become part of the Leadership of the Crew, and should be behaving accordingly. *Lieutenant: Have completed all necessary practical training, shown consistent activity both on the forums and the sea. A final practical exam will be given by one of the Commander ranked staff, representing that you've acquired an acceptable skill in Battle Navigation (your stat is not considered for this, only a practical display of skill and talent). *Senior Officer: Best put by my longest standing Commander, Filid Damhsoir, who also stands at my first mate. "Show yourself being one. There is no other test."